


people are better than teddy bears

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Malia have both been having trouble sleeping lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people are better than teddy bears

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. Bedsharing + Malydia for twfemslashficrec’s femslash February

Lydia hadn’t slept much since Eichen. Especially at night. She spent most nights lying awake, staring at her ceiling. She wasn’t sure why she couldn’t bring herself to sleep. Maybe her own white bedsheets reminded her of the ones she was confined on at Eichen. Maybe the darkness streaming in from her window reminded her of the endless darkness in the basement where she was locked for so long. Everything reminded of her of Eichen.

And so she spent most her nights lying awake, trying desperately to close her eyes without seeing her personal hell. However, the noises at her window were new.

The first time she heard what sounded like scratching at her window, she didn’t even bother opening her eyes. She assumed it was something else created by her imagination, some twisted reimagining of all the horrors she had heard at Eichen.

But then it kept going, and she forced to sit up and try and find the source of the noise. She pulled off her covers and rolled out of bed, making her way towards the window. She peered threw the glass, and almost jumped across the room when she saw a face on the other side.

Instead, she pushed open the window a crack. “Malia?” She whispered.

Malia, who was perched on Lydia’s roof outside her window, looked up from where she was apparently trying to break into Lydia’s house. “Hi.”

“Is there a reason you’re on my windowsill in the middle of the night?”

“Do you want to let me in?” Malia asked, avoiding the question.

Lydia opened her window all the way, allowing Malia to climb through. Lydia closed and locked the window behind her, and they were both left awkwardly standing next to Lydia’s wall.

“Do you want to sit down?” Lydia asked, gesturing towards her bed. Malia nodded, and they both sat at the edge of Lydia’s bed, a few feet separating them.

“So are you going to tell me why you were trying to break into my house in the middle of the night?” Lydia asked again.

“I wasn’t trying to break in.” Malia defended. “I was just seeing if you were awake. I notice you dozing off in school, so I figured you must not be sleeping much.”

Lydia didn’t say it, but she was surprised at how observant Malia was. The coyote was more intelligent than she let on. “Did you come here to lull me to sleep then?”

Malia looked uncomfortable. She wrung her hands and shifted in her seat. “I couldn’t sleep. I, uh, I haven’t been able to sleep in a while either.”

“Join the club. Nightmares?” Lydia probed. Malia was her friend. If she cam here for comfort, Lydia wanted to help.

Malia shook her head. “Not exactly.”

Lydia stretched out across her bed, her head resting in her hands and her knees bend so her feet dangled in the air. She was reminded of when she used to lay like this for hours, gossiping with Allison. “What’s the problem them?”

Malia looked at her feet. “I don’t know.”

Lydia certainly knew embarrassment when she saw it. Malia was hiding something from her. “Come on, spill. Your werecoyote healing will burn through any sleep medication, so your only hope is the talking cure.” Malia still looked hesitant. “I won’t judge you.” Lydia added, hoping to make Malia feel more comfortable. “Here, I’ll go first. Everything reminds me of Eichen House. Everything. Every place I look, every sound I hear- I close my eyes for one second and suddenly I’m back there. It’s worse at night. So I don’t close my eyes anymore. It’s the only way to stop the nightmares. Your turn.”

“Well mine sounds silly compared to yours.” Malia mumbled. She still looked reluctant to share, but she took a deep breath and started talking anyway. “I miss Stiles. I mean, I don’t miss Stiles, I missing sleeping with him.” Malia covered her mouth. “Not like that. Not like, sex sleeping with him. Oh god.”

Lydia couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you miss that?” She teased.

Malia smiled for the first time since she climbed through the window. “Shut up.”

Lydia threw a pillow at her playfully, and Malia chucked it back. Lydia put up her arms to block it, and it bounced off and landed on the floor. She felt like a little girl at a slumber party for a moment, and it felt good.

Lydia regained her composure. “Okay, go on.”

“I don’t miss having sex with Stiles. Or Stiles.” Malia clarified. “I miss having someone to lay next to at night. Sleeping next to another human made me feel more, well, human. Whenever I would wake up from dreaming I was back in the wilderness, there would be someone right there beside me to remind me who I am now. You know what I mean?” Malia looked back at her feet. “It’s dumb. It’s just, I can’t lay next to Stiles anymore, because apparently that’s weird, and also, apparently cuddling with any guy you’re not dating is weird. I still don’t understand humans.”

Lydia smiled. “Is this your way of asking to sleep in my bed?”

“No.” Malia said quickly. “I wouldn’t-”

Lydia raised an eyebrow. “So you’re in my room now why?”

Malia sighed. “Okay, it seemed like a good idea at the time. You don’t have a boyfriend, and you’re a girl, so-” Malia shook her head. “It was dumb. Sorry.”

“You’re not dumb.” Lydia said. She sat up again so she was at eye level with Malia. “And I can’t guarantee I’ll do much sleeping, but you’re welcome to try with me.”

“Are you sure?”

Lydia held out her hands towards Malia. “Of course I’m sure. I don’t invite just anyone into my bed.”

Malia hesitated to take Lydia’s hand. “One condition.” Lydia nodded for her to go on. “I’m the big spoon.”

Lydia laughed. “Good, because I’m a little spoon anyways.” She grabbed Malia’s hand and pulled the werecoyote to the top of the bed with her.

Soon they were both under the covers, Malia’s body pushed up against Lydia’s. Lydia wasn’t usually much of a cuddler, but the warmth of Malia’s body so close to hers made her feel happy and safe. There were no thoughts of Eichen, because nothing at Eichen was this warm or comforting. She felt guarded with Malia’s arm causally slung over her, like the girl next to her was here to protect her from any harm. And of course, Malia would protect her from any harm.

Malia’s breathing slowed and then faded into quiet snores.

Lydia closed her eyes, and for once no images bombarded her. There was just peaceful darkness and the soothing sound of Malia’s breathing.

Lydia slept better than she had in ages.


End file.
